


The New Normal

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Conspiracy Theories?, Gen, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal ponders the new state of things after the worldwide pandemic, and he can’t help yanking Peter’s chain.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 22





	The New Normal

The FBI bullpen has been transformed into a new configuration. Now there are fewer desks, and they’re spaced farther apart. I haven’t used a tape measure, so I can’t say for certain there is exactly six feet separating them. I’m not even sure if that mandated distance is just an arbitrary number or actually a scientifically proven tool.

During these unusual times, our workplace seems to populated, not by professional federal agents in suits and wingtips, but rather by a cabal of villains with evil intent. Like would-be thieves and burglars, there are masks covering faces and obscuring individual identities. I smile inwardly at what seems like a contradiction—lawmen impersonating would-be lawbreakers. A seemingly unchecked pandemic has resulted in the ultimate undercover sting.

“This whole situation seems to have a certain ironic synchronicity to it,” I remark to Peter as I hover and maintain my required distance just outside the door to his office.

“What are you babbling about?” Peter asks absently as he shuffles through a file on his desk.

“Oh, c’mon, Buddy, you know what I mean—all the supposedly good guys taking on the cloaked persona of the usual bad guys they like to chase.”

“Doesn’t matter what we look like; we’ll always be the good guys,” I hear Peter mumble behind his mask.

“Um, perhaps a lot of people may not agree with you,” I taunt. “Need I cite some historical facts concerning Waco and Ruby Ridge?”

Peter sighs and leans back in his chair. “Since you seemed determined to annoy me instead of working, I’ll address that subject. I’ll grant you that mistakes were made years ago, grievous ones with catastrophic results.”

“Right, grievous enough to some people like Timothy McVeigh, who decided back in 1995 to retaliate against the government by blowing up a federal building in Oklahoma City that killed 168 innocent people,” I continue to be argumentative, just for the hell of it.

“Neal, no government is perfect. Since those debacles, new protocols have been implemented to prevent other tragedies like what occurred in Texas or Idaho. You don’t just dismantle a system; you improve it. There has to be some type of law enforcement as well as oversight by the government to avoid a state of anarchy.”

“Governments and power,” I muse thoughtfully. “I find it mind-boggling that governments worldwide were able to effectively crash their economies, shut down educational institutions, transportation systems, hospitality industries, and literally put their citizens under house arrest in a mere matter of months because of some rogue flu strain. Is it an abuse of power when a governing official can mandate where people are allowed to go, or if they are granted permission to go there at all? Sorta sounds like prison to me.”

“Now _you_ sound like Mozzie with his conspiracy theories,” Peter huffed. “Next, you’re going to try convincing me that the Covid virus was a biological attack by some evil mad scientist hellbent on bringing on the apocalypse.”

When I just shrug, my handler is done with the discussion. “I’m not going to pander to your paranoia, Neal. Just go back to your desk and get some work done.”

“Well, I think I may cut out for an early lunch,” I say casually. “Since I’m dressed for it, I may rob a few banks and maybe stop at a museum or jewelry store, just for kicks.”

I’m almost sorry that Peter can’t see the big grin behind my mask. Mozzie would be so proud.


End file.
